A Warbler Love Story Part 2
by breetheninja
Summary: Alicia becomes an honorary Warbler and gets her own special uniform.


**Chapter 2: What she doesn't won't hurt her.**

It was Wednesday which ment one thing, glee club practice. Mr. Shue had been out for a few days because apparently you can get food poisoning from a fruit salad. Everyone…well almost everyone thought it'd be a good idea if I took over glee club today because I knew all the counts to the choreography and well I also was the only person with the key to the piano closet. But as usual Rachel took over….I feel bad for poor Finn since it's known that he does not wear the pants in that relationship. As soon as Rachel started talking, I got a text from Blaine saying he had a surprise for me and that he was gonna be at McKinley in 5, it was like the best timing ever. While Rachel was writing her name all over the board I tried to quietly sneak out, I was at the door when I heard

"Um, Alicia? Where do you think you're going?".

First word that popped my mind was 'dentist,

"My mom just texted me, I completely forgot that I had a dentist appointment."

"Oh..uh well I-"

"Bye Rachel, bye everyone!".

A cluster of goodbyes and see ya's continued until I walked out the door.I knew they were going to eat Rachel Berry alive. I was halfway down the hall when I heard a blood curdling shriek then I heard someone yelling in spanish.

"Maybe I should go back?…..Naaah!".

I skipped down the steps of the school's entrance and saw Blaine pull up in a navy blue and red sports car, how predicatble. I slid in the front seat and Blaine handed me a chocolate chip muffin, my favorite. I remembered though he used to give me muffins when he wanted to keep a secret from I guess to have my mouth stuffed so I would't ask him anything. I didn't say anything but he knew by the look on my face that I knew something was up.

"So how was school" he said sounding more like a parent than a friend,

"It's was" I swallowed a chocolate chunk "great, well besides the fact Mr. Shue has food poisoning and Rachel decide to take over glee club."

"Wait has food poisoning, what did he eat?" he seemed concerned but I couldn't help but giggle

"He had a dole fruit cup, but I feel like it's not actually food poisoning just a plan gone bad."

"Do you think Coach Sylvester did this?"

"Well... she was jumping up and down screaming 'I finally got him!', so yeah I think she had something to do with it." We continued the conversation the whole way to Dalton. We pulled into the parking lot and I notice that Blaine had something in his hand, which looked like a tie.

I put my hand on the door but I was startled when he grabbed my shoulder and laughed

"Wait! Put this on first, I don't want you to see the surprise!"

He wrapped the tie around my eyes, and did the 'How many fingers am I holding up' thing

"I don't know, hmm 4 1/2!"

He laughed harder "Come on, I lead the way."

The walk felt shorter since I was lost or distracted by the hundreds of guys. Blaine came to a complete stop, me being behind him I kinda tripped

"Okay, now hold out your arms." I did as he said and when I did someone placed in my arms what felt like a costume or something. Blaine took the tie off my head, I looked down at my arms and saw it was a uniform, a chuckled a little

"What is this for?" Blaine looked at the other guys, then looked back at me

"Well, after a very…very long meeting the Warblers and I thought we'd make you an honorary Warbler!"

"Aww thanks guys that's so sweet, so uh who's idea was this?"

"Jeff's!"

"Ruh-ruh-ruh-really?"

"Yep, he even helped pick out the uniform." I didn't even take time to notice that instead of the signature navy blue with red piping, that it was red with navy blue piping. Blaine's been telling me he has suggested that a several meetings, so I feel kind of special.

Jeff walked up from behind a few of the boys and stood in front of me, I could feel my heart melting like an ice cream scoop in 100 degree weather. He stared at his feet then look at me

"Do you like the uniform?" he said softly

"Like it? I love it…thank you." then I don't know what came over me and I just kissed him on the cheek. Just like the first day I saw him, his whole face turned bright red. Blaine intervened ruining an amazing moment

"Hey, don't you want to go try on your uniform?"

I couldn't say anything, so I just shock my head yes. To my surprise the school actually had Women's bathrooms, after I put the uniform on I just stared at myself in the mirror

"I look good!" which is something I never said while wearing my normal clothes. I walked back into the practice room and all eyes were on me, something else that never happened while wearing normal clothes. I notice that Blaine saved a seat for me upfront, and he handed me a gavel

"I want you to call this first meeting in session." he whispered

"Okay. This meeting is now in session" and I banged that gavel like I was trying wack a mole,

"Next time, Alicia not so hard these gavels are expensive."

"Sorry."

The meeting was over and I got a text from Santana, asking me where I was, I had to tell her something so I told her that I was sleeping. I changed out of my uniform, took one last look at myself and exited the bathroom. I walked up next to Blaine and he was having a conversation with David about whether or not Blaine should continue jumping on the furniture. After that silly yet heated conversation was over Blaine told me that we had to take someone else home, and he told me to go wait in the car. I waited in the car for about 5 mins. and he finally came out…with Jeff and I just sunk in my seat. They got in the car, but Blaine got right back out

"Crap, I'll be back I think I left my sunglasses inside I'll be back!". He totally did that on purpose because he doesn't go anywhere without his glasses but I love him for that because now Jeff and I were alone.


End file.
